


Las Cuatro Estaciones

by Aledono



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 09:43:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3115445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aledono/pseuds/Aledono
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La relación de Milo y Camus transitando por las cuatro estaciones. En el invierno es en el que ocurren las heladas y las despedidas. No obstante, sólo a través de él tiene entrada el calor de la primavera. Shounen Ai.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Primavera

Un largo y agudo chillido me despertó. Éste me obligó a sentarme sobre el pasto y a mirar a mi alrededor. Mis músculos se contrajeron, listos para defenderse de lo que fuera que estuviera a punto de atacarme, y mis ojos se entrecerraron para afinar mi visión en el púrpura crepúsculo ateniense.

De nuevo se escuchó aquel chillido, seguido por el crujir de varias ramas y el ligero aleteo de un ave. Segundos después, un pequeño búho voló desde la copa del árbol que, desde hace unas cuantas horas, vigilaba mi lectura. El animal ululó nuevamente antes de desaparecer en la distancia. Sintiéndome algo torpe por alterarme tanto por un simple animal, levanté mi libro del suelo y acomodé mi cabello lo mejor que pude.

Por primera vez desde que había llegado a Atenas mi maestro le pareció bien darme una tarde libre. Honestamente, no estaba muy seguro qué hacer con ese tiempo, así que decidí hacer lo que más disfrutaba: leer en la biblioteca del Templo de Acuario. No obstante, mi maestro insistió en que saliera a tomar aire fresco. Comentó que estaba entrenando demasiado duro y que debía relajarme un poco. Quise explicarle que el único modo en el que podría relajarme era estudiando en aquel callado lugar, pero mi maestro no quiso escucharme.

—No te puedes pasar toda la vida leyendo y entrenando —dijo—. No te vendría mal hacer amigos. Si crees que puedes pasar el resto de tu vida sin depender de otras personas, estás muy equivocado.

Al darme cuenta de que no tendría opción, fingí obedecerle. Afortunadamente, tuve la oportunidad de contrabandear un libro hasta mi lugar de descanso. Elegí un claro cercano al río. El lugar era tranquilo y callado, con un torcido olivo para protegerme de los rayos del sol. Además, el aire fresco y el murmullo del agua lo hacían aún mejor que la fría y húmeda biblioteca del Templo de Acuario. Sin embargo, el sereno rincón no era tan indicado para la lectura; me quedé dormido por tanto tiempo que las cortas sombras de mediodía se convirtieron en una difusa y extensa penumbra.

Después de un tiempo, me alisté para regresar a los Doce Templos; me puse en pie y sacudí el lodo y pasto adheridos a mi pantalón. En ese instante, un nuevo ruido llamó mi atención: se trató de un insistente chapoteo no muy lejos de mí. El ruido del agua se intercalaba por momentos con una aguda risilla.

Curioso, seguí el origen de aquel sonido y no tardé en encontrarme con el aprendiz de Escorpio manoteando y pataleando en el río. El agua le llegaba a la cintura, pero, de vez en cuando, sumergía su cabeza por unos segundos para luego emerger con una nueva risotada.

Estaba a punto de alejarme del ruidoso niño cuando éste atrapó un pez plateado tan largo como su cabeza. El aprendiz lo lanzó a la orilla del río, donde el desesperado animal alcanzó a dar varios coletazos que lo llevaron saltando hasta mis pies. El niño debió percatarse de mi presencia en ese momento, pues, de golpe, desaparecieron sus risas y sus chapoteos.

—Eso es mío —advirtió cruzado de brazos y frunciendo el ceño.

Di dos pasos hacia atrás, no porque me sintiera intimidado, sino porque temía que el pescado continuara escurriéndose hacia mí.

—Es muy tarde para pescar —señalé, mientras contenía una mueca de disgusto.

El niño salió del río para mostrarme su enlodada y desarreglada ropa de entrenamiento.

Se paró frente a mí, reclamando su presa con la mirada.

—Tú no sabes nada de los peces —presuntuoso, señaló la luna con su dedo índice—. Lo mejor es pescar durante la luna llena —entonces, su uña se tornó rojiza y puntiaguda. El niño aprovechó su recién formado aguijón para atravesar a la pobre criatura que hasta hace unos cuantos segundos aún se removía sobre el pasto.

No pude contener mi disgusto por más tiempo. Ciertamente, no me consideraba un amante de los animales, pero el claro placer que brillaba en los ojos del aprendiz mientras examinaba a su víctima me produjo escalofríos.

—De cualquier manera, tu forma de pescar es tonta; te mueves tanto que los asustarás a todos.

Pronto me di cuenta de que cometí un error al mencionar su torpeza. Sus ojos se entrecerraron y me lanzó una mirada tan amenazante tuve que retroceder con nerviosismo, atento al momento en el que el niño me lanzara un ataque.

—Es más divertido cuando están asustados —respondió con voz monótona y seria—: nadan más rápido y se esconden entre las rocas. ¿Qué gracia tiene si no saben ni qué los mató? Es mejor cuando creen que pueden escapar.

Parpadeé varias veces, apenas creyéndome las extrañas palabras que salían del muchacho. ¿Cuántos años podía tener? ¿Siete? Un niño de mi edad no debería andar por ahí diciendo cosas como salidas del Paraíso Perdido.

—Buscando en el bien modos de hacer el mal…

Murmuré aquellas palabras sin darme cuenta.

—¿Qué?

—Nada. Te dejaré pescar.

Di media vuelta para alejarme del extraño niño, pero una firme mano me detuvo. Rompí el contacto inmediatamente, indispuesto a que el aprendiz me tratara de un modo tan despectivo.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó sin más—. No te había visto antes.

Arrugué la nariz con molestia. ¿Nunca me había visto antes? ¡Desde hacía meses que ambos vivíamos en las Doce Casas! ¡Más de una vez nos cruzamos en la entrada del Coliseo! Era imposible que ese muchacho no me hubiera visto antes.

—¿Nunca? Entonces creo que necesitas lentes.

El aprendiz exhaló gravemente y apretó con fuerza el pescado que aún llevaba entre las manos.

—Soy Camus —continué, esperando con eso disipar su enojo—, aspirante a Acuario.

Mi plan funcionó mejor de lo que esperaba. En ese instante, algo se calmó en sus ojos y sus facciones se suavizaron. El niño soltó el pescado y me ofreció su mano derecha.

—¿Acuario? No sabía. Yo soy de Escorpio, soy Milo.

Ignoré su mano, adrede. De ningún modo me acercaría a los dedos que acababan de ensartar a un pobre pez. Muy a mi pesar, el niño no esperó a recibir mi saludo y él mismo se estiró hacia mi mano, sacudiéndola con fuerza.

Tuve que aguantarme las ganas de limpiar mi humedecida mano en mis ropas.

—¿Acabas de llegar? Aún hablas chistoso. ¿De dónde vienes? ¿Qué hablan ahí? Yo no tuve que aprender nada cuando llegué, pero Saga dice que debería estudiar otras cosas. ¿Es difícil aprender?

Milo habló con tanta rapidez que sólo atiné a recordar su primera pregunta.

—De hecho, ya llevo medio año aquí —confesé, esperando hacerlo sentir culpable por no percatarse de mi existencia hasta esa noche.

Mi plan estuvo lejos de tener éxito.

—¡¿Qué le pasó a tus cejas?!

Instintivamente, cubrí mis ojos con las manos.

—Nada.

—¿Cómo nada? Tienen un piquito. ¿Te golpeaste o algo? ¿Dolió?

—Claro que no, así nací. Yo no me burlo de tu uña pintada.

La voz del niño corrió nuevamente por el claro, aguda y repentina como el ulular que me había despertado.

—Eres gracioso. Creo que no te vi porque no conozco a tu maestro. ¿No usa su Armadura? Mi maestro dice que un Santo de Oro siempre debe de usar su Armadura, pero que no todos lo hacen. ¿Conoces a Saga? Él siempre la usa. Mi maestro dice que es muy fuerte. ¡Algún día seré como él!

Para esas alturas, ya había descubierto que de nada servía contestarle. Milo hablaba tanto que no sólo se bastaba con hacer preguntas, también disfrutaba de responderse a sí mismo.

—¿Quieres pescar conmigo?

Entré en pánico, sabiendo que de ningún modo debía permitirle que tomara esa decisión por mí.

—No puedo. Me ensuciaría y mi maestro me reprendería.

—¿Reprendería? —rió nuevamente—. Hablas chistoso.

—¿Yo? Tú eres el que dice cosas raras y tortura a los peces.

Con una sonrisa en el rostro, Milo se alzó de hombros y de nuevo dirigió su atención al río.

—Quiero sacar al menos otros dos. Cuando vea a tu maestro le pediré permiso para que pesques conmigo.

En un principio pensé pedirle que no se tomara la molestia, pero después recordé que seguramente a mi maestro le agradaría que socializara con alguien más. Quizá de esa forma podría quitármelo de encima. Aunque no estaba muy seguro de que el aprendiz de Escorpio fuese precisamente la mejor de las compañías.

Miré en silencio, mientras Milo se sumergía nuevamente en el agua y rebuscaba alguna víctima entre las algas y rocas.

Aquella noche de primavera yo acepté que el aprendiz de Escorpio entrara a mi vida. La semilla se había sembrado y, al igual que con los árboles, las estaciones transitarían por nuestra relación: a veces cálida y llena de vida; otras fría y desencantada.

Cambiante, pero siempre lista para florecer de nuevo.


	2. Verano

Pasé de largo la zona de entrenamiento dando largas y rápidas zancadas en dirección a las Doce Casas. Hacía unos minutos había sentido la presencia de Camus adentrándose al Santuario, y tuve la suerte que se me permitiera ir a recibirlo. Desde hace cuatro años que mi amigo había partido a Siberia para continuar con su entrenamiento y, aunque nunca perdí contacto con él, mi emoción fue grande al saber que pronto volvería a verlo.

La añoranza fue sólo uno de los sentimientos que me impulsaron para ir en su búsqueda; mi motivo principal, he de admitir, era la curiosidad. Sabía que Camus había obtenido la Armadura de Acuario el día anterior y ansiaba verlo portando el manto sagrado, no tanto por querer apreciar su éxito, sino porque en él vería una muestra de lo que me deparaba el futuro.

Las oscuras nubes que desde la mañana amenazaban con lluvia emitieron un grave y fuerte tronido, instándome a apresurar mi paso. Para cuando llegué a la Casa de Aries, gruesas gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer.

—¿Milo?

La voz entonada me sorprendió. Entrecerré los ojos mirando hacia pasillo principal y con facilidad reconocí los destellos de una superficie dorada. Escuché unos firmes pasos acercándose a mí y, una vez que mis ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad del Templo abandonado, reconocí el sereno rostro de Camus.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó.

Muy a mi pesar, mi cerebro no pudo formular la respuesta a tiempo, por lo que me limité a alzarme de hombros esperando que el gesto fuese suficiente. Como suponía, no lo fue y el nuevo Santo de Acuario frunció levemente el ceño y apretó los labios.

—¿Te escapaste del entrenamiento?

Negué rápidamente con la cabeza.

—Mi maestro me dio unos minutos para venir a verte.

Esa respuesta satisfizo la curiosidad del francés y finalmente se atrevió a sonreírme.

—Entiendo. Me alegra verte, estaba a punto de ir a buscarte.

Nuevamente me quedé sin palabras. En cuanto me atrevía a alzar la mirada, su brillante Armadura parecía quemar mis ojos como si estuviese hecha de rayos de sol. Al igual que el astro, en ese momento Camus me pareció estar a miles de kilómetros de distancia.

Desde hace siete años que él era parte de mi vida. Siete años que iniciaron por simple curiosidad. Si bien me tomó tiempo el percatarme de su presencia, cuando lo hice descubrí que era diferente a los demás: siempre serio, siempre en guardia. En ningún momento planeé granjearme su amistad (tal cosa no me interesaba); lo único que deseaba era descifrarlo, y el compañerismo surgió como una simple consecuencia.

Aun así, nuestro lazo se hizo tan fuerte en tan poco tiempo que apenas entonces me percataba de ello. Incluso en la lejanía, mientras él entrenaba en Siberia, nos mantuvimos en estrecho contacto. No sólo por cartas, sino por nuestros cosmos. Todos mis días terminaban con una rápida conversación nocturna que muchas veces no tuvo otra función que comprobar que tanto el uno como el otro siguiéramos con vida. No obstante, aquel contacto no tardó en convertirse en una necesidad.

Una necesidad que en esos momentos no me atrevía a saciar.

Aquella tarde Camus me pareció inalcanzable; su Armadura le hacía lucir imponente y peligroso. Era como si mi amigo hubiese desaparecido detrás de un temible guerrero con capacidades superiores a las mías.

Siempre había considerado al francés como un igual, pero en ese instante pensé que nunca podría alcanzarlo.

—¿Pasa algo malo?

Como era de esperarse, Camus hizo gala de su poca paciencia y decidió interrumpir mis pensamientos.

—No realmente —declaré, mientras señalaba hacia su pecho—. Es sólo que eso se ve muy impresionante.

Camus emitió un gruñido que me era muy familiar. Era su gruñido de 'Milo ya está diciendo estupideces otra vez'.

—Ya antes habías visto la Armadura de Acuario.

—Pero nunca antes la había visto en ti —afirmé—. Luces aterrador.

Mi amigo puso los ojos en blanco. Aunque su gesto denotaba molestia, bien pude reconocer que parte de él tomó el rudo adjetivo como un cumplido.

—Tonterías. Ambos sabemos que tú eres el único aterrador. No quiero ni imaginar cómo lucirás una vez que ganes tu Armadura.

—No tienes que imaginarlo; lo descubrirás en unos meses.

—¿Meses? Dijiste que tu maestro ya había indicado cuál sería tu última prueba.

—Eso dije.

—¿Entonces? ¿Por qué esperar? ¿Qué es lo que tienes que hacer?

Sonreí, satisfecho de que Camus emitiera tantas preguntas a la vez. A él le encantaba fingir indiferencia y a mí me encantaba desenmascarar su preocupación.

—Vencer a mi maestro —respondí con simpleza.

No le costó mucho comprender a qué me refería. El descubrimiento pareció desubicarlo, e incluso se atrevió a alzar ambas cejas en sorpresa.

—¿Una pelea a muerte? —asentí—. ¿Serías capaz de matar a tu maestro?

—Estará bien. Ya he matado antes, ¿recuerdas?

—Esto es diferente. ¿No habías dicho que es un buen hombre?

Reí encantado por la repentina ingenuidad de mi amigo.

—Por favor, Camus. Si crees que los hombres buenos nunca mueren, es porque no conoces muy bien el mundo en el que vives.

—¿Realmente estás de acuerdo con esto?

Lo miré fijamente para que tomara mis palabras con seriedad.

Había intentado por todos los medios posibles que mi maestro desistiera de su plan suicida. Ignoraba qué lo motivaba a querer terminar con su vida de un modo tan teatral, pero me fue imposible hacerle cambiar de opinión.

—No es cuestión de si estoy de acuerdo o no. Es cuestión de que, si quiero obtener la Armadura de Escorpio, tendré que matarlo. ¿Por qué habría de sentirme culpable por la decisión que él tomó?

Comencé a molestarme. No sabía por qué Camus fallaba en comprender algo que a mí me parecía tan simple.

—Somos guerreros —continué—. La muerte nos ha rondado desde el primer día que pisamos suelo sagrado, y lo mejor que podemos hacer es aceptarla como nuestra compañera.

Callamos, permitiendo que el sonido de la lluvia se elevara hasta nuestros oídos.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, Camus sonrió con ternura.

—Lo siento tanto, Milo —se disculpó mientras retiraba su casco y lo acunaba entre sus manos—. Por un momento creí que te habías convertido en un demonio —exhaló largamente—, y luego recordé que fuiste uno desde un principio.

Me regocijé internamente por el poético halago; aunque no estaba muy seguro que Camus hubiese pronunciado aquellas palabras con esa intención.

—Después de todo, el infierno soy yo.

El francés inclinó la cabeza hacia un costado mientras contenía una risa.

—So Satan spoke —susurró.

—Me encanta cuando me haces sentir tan maligno.

Aunque la plática se tornó tan casual como siempre, aún sentía la lejanía provocada por el reciente ascenso de mi amigo. Y una vez que mi enojo se disipó, también lo hizo mi voluntad para mirarle directamente a los ojos.

—Dadas las circunstancias, es de suma importancia que entrenes muy duro en los próximos meses —dijo él, recobrando la gravedad en sus palabras—. En ocasiones tiendes a tomarte las cosas muy a la ligera.

—Afortunadamente, si hay algo que siempre me he tomado muy en serio ha sido mi supervivencia. Y no hables así, ¿quieres? Las frases largas son para gente de ideas cortas.

—Quizá —respondió indignado—. Desafortunadamente, como tú siempre lo has demostrado, las ideas nulas nunca se manifiestan en silencio.

Deseé seguir el juego y responderle con una oración aún más insultante, no obstante, el intenso brillo de su Armadura seguía cegándome. Sabía que no estaría cómodo hasta que se quitara esa cosa de encima, por lo que decidí regresar a mi entrenamiento.

—Debo irme.

—¿Te veré más tarde?

A pesar de mi incomodidad, me fue imposible negar su invitación. ¿Cómo hacerlo? Despreciar aquella oportunidad sería como ganar la lotería y no reclamar el premio.

—¿En la noche está bien? Nos vemos en Acuario —hice una pausa—. En tu Templo.

Él asintió orgulloso y se despidió de mí.

Corrí escaleras abajo, alejándome de la Primera Casa y permitiendo que la lluvia cayera directamente sobre mi rostro.

Por el momento, me alejaría del Santo de Acuario; con suerte, para cuando llegara la hora de mi visita ya no portaría aquel manto que lo separaba tanto de mí. Con suerte, podría fingir que aún éramos iguales.

Sacudí mi cabeza y deseché aquellas ideas. La brecha no existiría por mucho tiempo más. Cumpliría con mi deber y obtendría la Armadura de Escorpio, y entonces ya no temería verle a los ojos.

Aquella lluviosa mañana de verano prometí convertirme en un Santo de Oro, no para satisfacer mi ego, sino para tener a Camus nuevamente cerca de mí. También me prometí que, una vez que lo alcanzara, no le permitiría alejarse nunca más.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creo que no tengo mucho comentario sobre esta parte de la historia. Sobre el fic... mmm... bueno, como podrán ver en este 'AU' Milo no entrenó en la isla, sino que se quedó viviendo en el Santuario. Por otro lado, ese error no es nada comparándolo con el error de ponerlos con su armadura hasta los 13 años ya que en el manga la obtienen al menos a los 7 años. Pero eso es bizarro hasta para Saint Seiya así que, como lo hace casi todo el fanon, lo ignoré. Lo ignoré ahora y siempre. ¡SIEMPRE! *coff*
> 
> Una vez más, mi eterno y sincero agradecimiento a mi betuchis: Afrodita de Escorpio.
> 
> Espero que no lo hayan odiado.


	3. Otoño

El cansancio me obligó a recostarme sobre el suelo. Después de un largo día de entrenamiento hallé toda la comodidad que necesitaba sobre mi mullida y fría cama de pasto y hojarasca. Miré hacia el cielo, reconociendo los anaranjados tonos del crepúsculo y temí por el momento en el que tuviera que levantarme para regresar a mi Templo.

Miré de reojo a mi compañero quien, a pesar de estar tan cansado como yo, permanecía sentado, jugueteando con un puñado de hojas secas frente a él. Cerré los ojos y pensé que podría tomar una pequeña siesta antes de que Milo se aburriera y me pidiera regresar a las 12 Casas.

No obstante, incluso con los ojos cerrados, pude sentir la pesada mirada del Santo de Escorpio sobre mí. Ya antes me había percatado de su repentino interés. Durante sus últimos meses de entrenamiento se la pasaba tanto tiempo en el coliseo que pocas veces pude verlo. Más que eso, su cosmo comenzó a evitarme, impidiéndome siquiera desearle buena suerte antes de su encuentro. No pude culparlo; su vida estaba en juego y necesitaba toda la concentración que pudiera permitirse. Sin embargo, una vez que logró el anhelado título, Milo pareció querer desquitarse de todas esas semanas de separación. Su cosmo volvió a inundarme como lo hacía antes, me buscaba día y noche, y de repente le pareció la mejor idea que pasáramos nuestros días libres entrenando juntos.

Si bien aquello no me molestaba, no tenía que ser un genio para adivinar que algo extraño pasaba por la mente de mi amigo. Deseaba comprender la razón de su repentino entusiasmo, mas no me atrevía a cuestionarlo. Milo atesoraba su privacidad con tanta vehemencia como yo, y temía que tomara a mal mi curiosidad.

Afortunadamente, en aquella ocasión Milo decidió no guardar silencio y, para variar, optó por decirme lo que realmente había en su corazón.

El momento en el que abrí los ojos para confirmar que sus turquesas seguían fijas en mí, fue su señal para comenzar a hablar.

—Brillas demasiado.

Lo único que pude hacer con semejante revelación fue fruncir el ceño y desviar mi mirada hacia la izquierda, pensando que encontraría el significado de aquellas palabras si rebuscaba lo suficiente entre la hojarasca.

—¿Qué dijiste? —pregunté una vez que acepté que no llegaría a una conclusión por mí mismo.

—Brillas. ¡Todo tú, brillas! —me impidió incorporarme inclinándose hacia mí—. Al principio pensé era tu Armadura lo que me deslumbraba, pero luego yo conseguí la mía y me di cuenta de que ella no hacía la diferencia.

—No seas bobo. ¿Cómo puedes decir que brillo?

—Me tomó tiempo entender lo que pasaba —continuó—. Ahora es tan obvio que me siento estúpido por no haberlo entendido antes. Mientras más te miro, más brillas y entre más me deslumbras, más necesito tenerte cerca.

Cuando al fin comprendí sus palabras me atreví a mirarlo a la cara. Sonreí al notar que su rostro no parecía el de alguien que acababa de hacer una confesión. Reconocí su frustración y enojo, y adiviné que aquello no era fácil para él. El orgulloso Escorpión odiaba mostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos porque temía que lo traicionaran y lo creyeran débil. Un guerrero sólo debía mostrar su pasión hacia la batalla; todo lo demás debía encerrarlo en su corazón, atizándolo y preparándolo para después usarlo como combustible para el siguiente combate.

No obstante, existían emociones que no podía controlar. Para alguien como yo era más sencillo: negar, ignorar, olvidar. Desechaba los sentimientos perjudiciales echándolos a un costado, restándoles importancia y catalogándolos como inservibles. En cambio, Milo se aferraba a ellos, concentrándolos y afilándolos para el momento en el que pudiera usarlos como arma.

Imaginaba que, confundido por el nuevo sentimiento, Milo no había encontrado qué hacer con él, así que decidió hacer lo que más tenía sentido: confesarlo y esperar que eso aligerara su peso. Creo que el hecho de que se tratara de mí simplificó y complicó las cosas a la vez. Por un lado, las simplificó porque difícilmente se hubiera atrevido a demostrar su 'debilidad' ante alguien más. Pero por otro, nuestra amistad era tan pura y sosegada que entendía su temor por pensar en complicarla.

Después de un largo silencio, Milo se separó de mí, sentándose nuevamente a mi lado. Torpemente, apenas en ese instante me di cuenta de que aunque pensé por muchos segundos en los sentimientos de mi amigo, ni por un instante reflexioné sobre los míos. Supongo que se debió a que desde un principio tuve una respuesta.

Si bien Milo nunca dejó de sorprenderme, siempre lograba asimilar sus irreverencias, aceptándolas como parte de su excéntrica personalidad. Con él todo era simple y natural; por lo tanto, dar el siguiente paso me pareció, más que sensato, necesario.

Finalmente me levanté y me crucé de piernas a lado de mi amigo. Al mismo tiempo, una fuerte ráfaga de viento me obligó a cerrar los ojos, esperando que las hojas secas no se colaran por mis pestañas.

—¡Odio esta estación! —gritó mientras apaciguaba sus cabellos con la mano—. ¡El viento no te deja en paz ni un momento y las hojas secas se te cuelan por todos lados! ¡Y el sol! ¡El maldito sol se oculta a las cuatro de la tarde! Los días son tan cortos que no puedes hacer nada con ellos.

—Te volverías loco si estuvieras en Siberia. Ahí la noche dura seis meses.

—¡Vivir ahí debe de ser un infierno!

Aunque estaba acostumbrado a los constantes insultos hacia la tierra que había aprendido a amar, negué lentamente con la cabeza.

—Está lejos de ser un infierno. Es una tierra serena que guarda muchas bellezas en su interior. Aún en la oscuridad se muestra llena de vida, y la Aurora serpenteando en el cielo es un recordatorio de lo que está por venir.

Milo bufó.

—Lo olvidaba. Siberia se convirtió en tu cielo.

Sonreí de medio lado, entretenido por el infantil comportamiento de mi compañero.

—Después de todo, el infierno eres tú —le recordé.

Milo enderezó su espalda y entrecerró los ojos, mostrándose más indignado que herido, aunque en su interior sintiese lo contrario.

—¿Esa es tu respuesta, entonces? ¿He de abandonar toda esperanza?

—No he dicho semejante cosa. Odio que pongas palabras en mi boca.

Se puso de pie rápidamente, tensando sus músculos como si estuviera a punto de atacarme.

—¿Entonces qué he de poner en tu boca, Camus?

Aquella pregunta me instó a levantarme con un rápido impulso que después perdió velocidad al percatarse hacia dónde se dirigía. Sin embargo, después de un largo suspiro estiré mi rostro hacia él y lo besé. Sorprendido, Milo dio un paso hacia atrás, alejándose de mí y tratando de controlar su claro nerviosismo.

—El espíritu vive en sí mismo —dije—, y en sí mismo puede hacer un infierno del cielo o un cielo del infierno.

Él rió nervioso, rascando su nariz con el dorso de la mano para disimular su sonrojo.

—Yo odio que hables con acertijos. Te hace ver muy pretencioso.

—¿Acertijos yo? Eres tú el que comenzó con la poesía.

—¡Tonterías!

—Entonces, ¿qué fue eso del brillo?

Apenas y pude terminar mi pregunta. Caí al suelo cuando Milo se lanzó contra mí, sacándome el aire mientras me sujetaba como si tuviese intenciones de escapar.

—Propongo que olvides lo que dije y que nunca volvamos a hablar de ello.

—¿Bromeas? No te permitiré olvidarlo por el resto de tu vida.

No totalmente conforme con mi respuesta, Milo me mostró su orgullosa sonrisa.

—¿Entonces seré tu cielo?

—Sólo si me sigues diciendo que brillo como el sol o alguna otra cosa graciosa.

—Yo nunca dije eso.

—Puedes decirlo ahora.

—De ningún modo —recostó su cuerpo sobre mí—. Deberás conformarte con que haga buen uso de mi boca.

Deseando demostrar la veracidad de sus palabras, empezó con un segundo beso. No fue mucho más largo ni profundo, pero en esos momentos era suficiente. A pesar de que sabíamos que nuestras vidas podrían no ser largas, no teníamos prisa y, como siempre sucedía con Milo, todo se desenvolvió de manera natural.

El otoñal atardecer cerró sobre nosotros. Como la tarde a la noche, nuestra relación cambió gradual y definitivamente. Aunque desde entonces el futuro no se vislumbraba perfecto, no me preocupé.

Cada fibra de mi ser sabía que aquél era el único camino correcto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estoy úber orgullosa de haber terminado este fic antes de que llegara el invierno. Se me acerca el final de semestre y las cosas se pondrán muy rudas esta semana así que tenía que sacar esto en estos días. Para estas historias, quise hacer un Milo y un Camus un pelín diferentes. Si bien Milo siempre es considerado como alguien muy extrovertido, es bien cierto que en el canon casi siempre se muestra frío y calculador. Los escorpio le tenemos terror a demostrar nuestros verdaderos sentimientos y creo que él puede ser así. En cambio, presenté a un Camuchis más sincero que no le teme a sus sentimientos ya que reconoce que no todos ellos son perjudiciales para un guerrero.
> 
> Como quizá notaron, cambié el orden de la cita del Paraíso Perdido. Originalmente es "El espíritu vive en sí mismo, y en sí mismo puede hacer un cielo del infierno y un infierno del cielo." Sin embargo, decidí cambiarlo de orden porque deseaba dar más la idea de un hermoso infierno y no de un cielo terrible.
> 
> Una vez más, aprovecho este espacio para agradecerle a mi betuchis: Afrodita de Escorpio. *hugs*
> 
> ¡Se me cuidan mucho!


	4. Invierno

A ciegas, tenté la superficie de la cama, demasiado perezoso para abrir los ojos en la penumbra de mi habitación. Agité los hombros, friolento, y di un par de patadas al aire en espera de que alguno de los dedos de mis pies diera con la cobija que hacía un par de horas nos cubría. Mis intentos fueron en vano y, frustrado, tuve que abrir ojos y alzar levemente la cabeza, deseando que el cobertor se materializara frente a mí para no tener que moverme un centímetro más.

—¿Qué haces?

Reconocí la molestia en su adormilada voz y me sentí culpable por haberle despertado. No obstante, los escalofríos de mi espalda me impidieron olvidar mi misión.

—Tengo frío —di una patada más—. ¿Dónde quedó la cobija?

Camus murmuró algo y estiró su brazo hacia el suelo para recuperar la preciada ropa de cama. No tardé en cubrirme con ella hasta la cabeza, meciéndome de izquierda a derecha para entrar en calor.

Pasaron los minutos y a la larga acepté que el cobertor no sería suficiente para detener mis escalofríos. La noche era fresca y la lluvia congelaba aún más las paredes de mi Templo. Dada mi penosa situación, supe que no tenía otra opción sino de acogerme en la calidez del desnudo cuerpo que yacía a mi lado.

De golpe, envolví a Camus con la mitad de la cobija, enredándolo entre ella y mi cuerpo para asegurarme de que no escaparía. Mi precaución no fue necesaria. Le escuché reír roncamente, mientras aceptaba mis caricias con fingida renuencia.

Decidí contenerme a pesar de su buena disposición. Pronto daría la medianoche y, como siempre, mi amante tendría de salir de la protección de mi cama para regresar de nueva cuenta a Siberia. Así había sido desde hacía tres años y así seguiría hasta que sus aprendices obtuvieran el rango de Santos.

En un principio sus visitas eran cortas y distanciadas. Decía que los niños eran demasiado jóvenes como para dejarlos solos y yo, agradecido por las efímeras horas que me ofrecía, no me atrevía a exigirle más.

Para cuando nuestros cuerpos comenzaron a exigir más de nuestros encuentros que largas conversaciones y cómodos silencios, sus aprendices ya eran lo suficientemente independientes como para dejarlos solos toda la noche. Fue entonces que las visitas de Camus se hicieron mucho más largas y frecuentes. No obstante, su responsabilidad le instaba a regresar antes de la mañana rusa, huyendo puntualmente de mis brazos a medianoche.

—Eres como Cenicienta —le dije en una ocasión.

Mi comentario estuvo lejos de causarle gracia. Le hice sentir culpable y me tomó varios minutos el despejar sus temores. Desde entonces cuidé bien mis palabras, identificando los temas prohibidos y ahorrándole desazones tanto a él como a mí. Camus hacía lo mismo, acallando sus pensamientos melancólicos para evitar palabras que nos hicieran recordar que aún faltarían muchas noches antes de que pudiera regresar al Santuario definitivamente. Fue por eso que aquella noche me sorprendió cuando, de improviso, pronunció la frase que por mucho tiempo procuré censurar.

—Te extraño.

Fue un susurro tan quedo que por varios segundos pensé que había confundido su voz con el crujir de las sábanas y el caer de la lluvia. Sin embargo, al separar mi cuerpo del suyo para apreciar su rostro abochornado y triste, comprendí que aquellas palabras no fueron un producto de mi imaginación.

Turbado, enmudecí. Sabía qué contestar, pero al haber eludido aquel pensamiento por tanto tiempo me fue imposible hablar con soltura.

—Yo a ti —exhalé—. Sólo los Dioses saben cuánto.

Descansé mi cabeza en su cuello. Contuve la respiración y cerré los ojos con fuerza, temiendo que alguna boba lagrimilla decidiera escaparse. Supuse que él hacía algo parecido, pues el silencio nos envolvió por algunos minutos antes de que él tuviese el valor para romperlo.

—Lo siento. No debí de haber dicho eso.

Negué con la cabeza y me incorporé para reclinar mi espalda contra la cabecera de la cama.

—Está bien. Necesitabas decirlo, ¿no es así?

Estiré mi mano hacia él y retiré el cabello que ocultaba su rostro.

—Ese no es motivo suficiente.

Reí, dándole suaves palmaditas en la frente.

—Deberías decir lo que piensas más a menudo. Te ayudaría a relajarte.

—Tonterías —murmuró—. Si hiciera eso molestaría a tantas personas que no podría relajarme pensando en cómo se vengarían de mí.

—No te sabía tan paranoico. ¿O será que piensas cosas tan terribles?

—¿Terribles? No —se removió entre la cama hasta recargar su cabeza en mi pecho—. Lo que pasa es que la gente es demasiado sensible.

—¿Y qué haría yo si supiera todo lo que piensas de mí? ¿También buscaría venganza?

—El que lo dijera o no, no haría diferencia. Tú lo sabes. No necesito decirlo.

—Eso es muy cierto. Yo sé mucho de ti. Por ejemplo, sé que te sientes culpable por tener que dejarme a mitad de la noche.

Camus bajó la mirada, demostrando que estaba en lo cierto.

—La culpabilidad es mayor —continué—, porque sabes que te marchas no porque sea tu deber hacerlo, sino porque disfrutas ser el maestro de esos niños. Está bien, ¿sabes? Aunque sea celoso estoy dispuesto a compartirte con ellos. Después de todo soy muy noble y comprensivo.

—Y humilde.

—No, eso nunca. La humildad es para los que no conocen su verdadero valor; o los que no lo tienen.

—Eres insufrible, ¿sabes?

—Claro. Tanto como sé que soy lo que más quieres en este mundo.

Adrede usé un tono burlón con la esperanza de que mis palabras no fuesen tomadas en serio, por si acaso me equivocaba.

—Desafortunadamente para ti, me quiero más a mí—admitió y se lo concedí a sabiendas de que yo habría respondido lo mismo—. Aunque te acercas. Te acercas.

Alzó su rostro para leer la hora en mi viejo despertador. Faltaban sólo unos cuantos minutos para medianoche.

—Lo siento —repitió.

Fruncí el ceño, molesto porque la plática regresara a su incómodo principio. A sabiendas de que no serviría de nada, deseché la idea de cambiar de tema nuevamente. Mi única alternativa fue buscar las palabras adecuadas para tranquilizarle.

—Te dije que estaba bien —insistí—. Tenemos responsabilidades y desde un principio supe que esto nunca podría convertirse en nuestra prioridad. Siempre lo he sabido y nunca te he exigido más de lo que sé que puedes ofrecerme. Tú eres igual. No esperas promesas de mí porque sabes que no las puedo cumplir.

—Ese no es el problema. Lo dijiste antes: no me marcho porque sea mi deber hacerlo.

—¿Quieres que te resienta por hallar satisfacción en ser maestro? Te encanta sermonear, regañar y señalar errores; prácticamente naciste para eso. No me molesta que te marches si te causa felicidad. Esos niños te han enseñado paciencia, cosa que yo nunca podría hacer porque carezco de ella. No puedo desalentarte si lo que haces te convierte en una mejor persona.

—Y yo que pensaba que me creías perfecto.

—Para nada. Perfecto, sólo yo. Aunque te acercas. Te acercas.

Acuné su mejilla en mi mano, obligándole a mirarme a los ojos.

—No te diré que es fácil. Sólo te diré que lo soporto porque entiendo por qué lo haces y porque sé que en un par de días volveré a verte. Toleraré las despedidas siempre y cuando sepa que pronto regresarás.

Camus asintió y alzó su cuerpo para darme un rápido beso.

—Eres celoso, impaciente y pretencioso —acusó—. Yo no sé por qué a veces te da eso de ser sensato y comprensivo. Es por eso que me haces sentir culpable. Si fueses un cínico podría dejarte durante meses sin sentir remordimiento.

—Entonces debería de ser más cínico —gruñí—. Me molesta que pienses de esa forma; es absurdo y no nos lleva a ningún lado.

—Todo esto es tu culpa por quererme tanto.

—No puedo evitarlo —lo abracé y froté mi nariz contra su cuello, inhalando su aroma—, a fin de cuentas mi existencia eres tú.

Apenado, se hundió aún más en mi pecho.

—Dime algo, Milo: ¿tienes una lista de palabras bonitas o las escoges una a una?

—Una lista, por supuesto. Un Santo de Atena siempre tiene que estar preparado.

El sonido de su risa se perdió con el de la lluvia, dándome un respiro antes de que llegara la medianoche. El despertador pronto sonaría y tendría que escoltarlo hacia la entrada de mi Templo, obligándome a separarme de él hasta que los días pasaran y pudiera recibirlo nuevamente.

Nuestras despedidas eran frías y penosas, pero como el invierno, llegaban siempre con la promesa de un nuevo comienzo. El nuevo día se acercaba, despejaría las nubes y calentaría la tierra. A fin de cuentas, la primavera estaba por llegar.

A fin de cuentas, pronto lo tendría de regreso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y... esto me tomó una eternidad. Tuve que reescribirlo como 3 veces porque me salía demasiado triste. Yo no sé qué me pasa. Cuando quiero escribir angst, termino haciendo cosas graciosas y cuando quiero cosas graciosas acabo haciendo angst. Hm... tuve especiales problemas con las últimas palabras del fic. Es muy interesante cómo puedes cambiar por completo el tono de la historia con sólo un par de oraciones. Aún así, intenté ser lo más optimista posible.
> 
> A las fangirls nos encanta todo el angst de que Camus se fuera a Siberia a ser maestro, pero la mera verdad que para los Santos de Oro la distancia no es un gran problema. No sólo son telépatas, se mueven a la velocidad de la luz. Incluso es canon que por eso Shion pudo ser maestro de Mü en el Tíbet y ser Patriarca al mismo tiempo: sólo iba y venía constantemente. Como dice Milo, eso no quiere decir que sea fácil, es sólo que esta vez no quise que fuese algo que pudiera perjudicar su relación. Si acaso, la hacía más fuerte.  
> -o- Hasta que se mueran, claro. XD
> 
> Y bien, así termina esta eh... ¿tetralogía? Jaja! Recuerdo que mi idea original era escribirla toda de corrido, pero obvio que eso no pasó. Pero lo acabé así que algo es algo, ¿no? ¡Espero que no lo hayan odiado!
> 
> Una vez más, un fuerte abrazo y un agradecimiento a mi betuchis: Afrodita de Escorpio. -o- Que los Milongas te protegan.
> 
> Mmm... Y yap. Kissu!

**Author's Note:**

> Antes que nada, una disculpa por el título tan poco original. Este fic fue hecho para el evento homónimo en el foro Saint Seiya Yaoi y abarcará todo el año. Como soy floja, en lugar de hacer varios fics para cada estación, sólo haré uno para cada una de ellas, a lo largo de los cuales veremos los cambios en la relación de estos dos. Es por eso que me pareció indicado dejar ese ambiguo título.  
> Y... originalmente Milo había cazado un cangrejo y éste se había escapado para morder a Camus, despertándolo de su sueño, pero no me imaginé un cangrejo de agua dulce en el Santuario así que preferí cambiarlo a algo más nativo, oséase el búho.
> 
> Usualmente vemos a un Milo bastante extrovertido y esta vez quise hacer algo diferente: un niño orgulloso, pero reservado que sólo gastaría su saliva con personas que él considerara dignas. Ciertamente él no se rebajaría con hablar con un aprendiz que no fuese de oro. Claro, una vez que agarra la confianza no hay quien lo calle, pero en un principio ni siquiera es fácil llamar su atención. El niño sólo le prestaría atención a Saga, a su maestro y, por supuesto, a él mismo.
> 
> Nuevamente este fic que beteado por la fabulantástica Afrodita de Escorpio. n.n
> 
> ¡Espero no lo hayan odiado!


End file.
